Many vehicles include sophisticated sensors and advanced internal computer systems designed to monitor and control vehicle operations and driving functions. Advanced vehicles systems can perform such tasks as monitoring fuel consumption and optimizing engine operation to achieve higher fuel efficiency, detecting and correcting a loss of traction on an icy road, and detecting a collision and automatically contacting emergency services. Various vehicle-based communication systems allow vehicles to communicate with other devices inside or outside of the vehicle. For example, a Bluetooth system may enable communication between the vehicle and the driver's mobile phone. Telematics systems, such as on-board diagnostics (OBD) systems installed within vehicles, may be configured to access vehicle computers and sensor data and transmit the data to a display within the vehicle, a personal computer or mobile device, or to a centralized data processing system. Data obtained from OBD systems has been used for a variety of purposes, including maintenance, diagnosis, and analysis. Additionally, vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication systems can be used to provide drivers with safety warnings and collision alerts based on data received from other nearby vehicles.
When out on the road, vehicles and drivers may engage in many different types of driving behaviors, including various “social interactions” with other vehicles and drivers. Some social interactions, such as proper signaling and yielding to other vehicles, characterize safe and prudent driving, while other behaviors, such as tailgating and racing may represent high-risk and unsafe driving.